


Miss Me

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: An Anon request from Tumblr: "i read through some of your snippets and particularly liked the one where Eugene comes back from a trip to Florida to his pining, yearning boyfriend. What do you think the last time before the trip might have looked like? ;') (hope this isn't weird uwu)"Just as they requested; a snapshot of the last time before the trip in Kiss Me.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 5





	Miss Me

“It’s just two weeks,” Eugene said, tossing another shirt into his suitcase. 

“Two weeks is a long time,” Snafu said, tossing the shirt out onto their bed. “Don’t wear that one, you don’t look as cute in that one.” 

“Thought you said I looked cute in anythin’?” Eugene teased with a soft smile as he grabbed a different shirt and tossed it to Snafu. “That one pass inspection?” 

Snafu nodded as he folded it and placed it in the suitcase. “You look good in greens, blues. Where’s that tan sweater of yours?” 

“Think it’ll be too warm for a sweater,” Eugene said, but found it and tossed it to Snafu. 

“Not for you,” Snafu said, and pressed the sweater close to his face. “What the hell else am I gonna sleep with while you’re gone?” 

Eugene turned from the closet. “Really?” 

“Really,” Snafu replied with a sad look on his face. 

“You don’t want me to go.” 

Snafu sighed. “Not really. I mean, you should, it’s for school, but-” 

“You’re gonna miss me,” Eugene interrupted. “You that sweet on me?” 

Snafu rolled his eyes and held up his left hand. “I only proposed to you, so yeah, you could say that. And yeah, I am gonna miss you. Gonna be so empty here, just me and the cats.” 

“Could have Sid look in on ya if it would help,” Eugene offered, moving to close up his suitcase. 

“Sid’s great,” Snafu said. “But I don’t want Sid.” 

“Not even over for dinner one night, so the house doesn’t feel so empty?” 

“Eugene,” Snafu said, and his eyes were piercing. 

“I mean, not like you gotta cook for him, y’all could go get food somewhere,” Eugene continued, picking the suitcase up. He wanted it ready by the door for tomorrow, when he’d meet his professor and classmates at the train station to head out to Florida. 

“Sledgehammer,” Snafu was quieter this time, infinitely more serious. “I don’t want Sid.” 

“….oh. Oh! You mean-” 

Snafu interrupted him with a kiss, nearly knocking him off of his feet, one hand on his waist, the other cradling the back of his head, fingers in his hair. 

He dropped the suitcase and let Snafu pull him down so they fell together on the bed, any thought of finishing preparing for the trip gone. 

He was breathless, letting Snafu’s hands roam and pull until his shirt was halfway off. 

“Snafu?” 

He paused, straddling Snafu’s lap, looking down at those big, beautiful eyes, that were full of tears. 

“Hey,” he started, but Snafu pulled him down for another kiss, almost too hard. 

He pulled himself back and rolled off of Snafu, laying beside him and pulling him close instead. 

“Talk to me. We aren’t doin’ anything else until you do.” 

“Just…we haven’t been away from each other this long before. It’s stupid, I know, but I’m gonna hate every minute of it without you,” Snafu sniffled. 

“Merriell,” he let Snafu move back just enough so that he could lean close and press a kiss to his forehead. “I’ve been thinkin’ about that too. I’m excited to go but…it’s gonna be tough at the same time. I don’t know that I can sleep without you by me.” 

“I’m sure you could,” Snafu sighed. “I feel ridiculous-” 

“Don’t,” he interrupted, gently reaching to hold Snafu’s face, so he could keep his eyes on Snafu’s. “It isn’t stupid, you aren’t ridiculous. I’m gonna miss you too, more than I can say. But in two weeks, I’ll be back, and I’m gonna expect a good homecoming.” 

“Think I can manage that,” Snafu’s smile was small, but it was like the sun shining to Eugene. 

“Good. Now, as much fun as this could be-” 

“No, do not go all ‘responsible Gene’ on me, not now,” Snafu interrupted, sighing in frustration. 

“I have to! I have to be well-rested for tomorrow, and besides, I bet you can plan a fantastic home-coming party for me if you’re well-rested too.” 

Snafu snuggled close. “Fine. Tired as hell anyways, keepin’ you from putting the ugliest goddamn clothes you own in that suitcase. Are those your vacation clothes, so that no one tries to hit on ya while you’re away from me? I mean, I think the ring is enough, you don’t gotta wear any of that stuff. Maybe we can get rid of those now, and I can get you something new.” 

“Hey! They aren’t that bad,” he laughed, though as he peeked over Snafu to stare at the ‘rejected’ pile of clothes, a.k.a. the ‘Snafu deemed these ugly’ pile, he started to sweat a bit. 

“I love you, but we’re takin’ you shopping sometime when you get back. Let me play dress up with you,” Snafu smiled. 

“Gotta take off what I’m wearing in order to do that.” 

Snafu’s lips stayed on his, kissing soft and slow until Snafu finally fell asleep, cuddled into his shoulder. 

He considered the suitcase on the floor, and realized that even though he hadn’t left yet, he already couldn’t wait to get back.


End file.
